Puck Learns a Lesson
by TeamSophie909
Summary: When Puck's prank goes wrong, Sabrina is on the verge of dying. How does Puck react? Will Sabrina survive? Will Puck survive Henry's wrath? Two-shot. (Maybe three-shot) Set before epilogues.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina was about to crawl back into her bed, when she heard a hissing noise.

She turned on the light. Right on her bed, sat a rattlesnake. Sabrina screamed, waking everyone up.

Granny rushed upstairs wielding her dagger. "What's wrong, _liebling_?" She said frantically. Then she saw the rattlesnake.

At that moment, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Red, and Daphne entered the room.

Upon seeing the snake, Red and Daphne screamed.

This woke Henry and Veronica up, who rushed to the room with Basil in tow. "What's wrong?" "Where's the intruder?" Sabrina's parents said at the same time.

Then they saw the snake. Veronica gasped, almost screaming too. "Why is there a rattlesnake, one of the top ten most poisonous snakes in North America, in my daughter's bed?" Henry demanded.

The look on Sabrina's face said it all. "Puck!" he said bitterly. Then a lot of arguing broke out. It was so loud, no one heard the snake's hissing until it was too late.

The snake struck, biting Sabrina. She screamed and tried get the snake to let go.

Still, the rest of the occupants in the room didn't notice.

Sabrina had read about rattlesnakes once. She knew their poison was deadly and very fast. If she didn't get everyone to stop arguing, she'd die. She was in a lot of pain, but she tried to get Daphne's attention.

"What do you want, Sabrina?" Daphne said annoyed. "Snake… bite… fatal." Those were the only words Daphne could make out. She then saw the snake's tail. Her eyes traveled up the snake to where it's head met Sabrina's arm. Daphne screamed.

Sabrina was now feeling woozy and she grabbed the bed for balance.

Daphne got to work and started screaming. Soon, the whole room was quiet. "What is wrong, Daphne?" Henry asked, annoyed.

"Have you not noticed that Sabrina, the one who argues the MOST, is not arguing? SHE WAS BITTEN." Daphne yelled.

Sabrina chose that moment to faint.

The room turned to chaos.

Jake was busy trying to restrain Henry, who was trying to raid Puck's bedroom and kill him. Granny Relda went to work, prying the snake out, and then cutting Sabrina's arm open. Veronica nearly vomited. She ran downstairs to call 911. Mr. Canis was getting bandages and supplies. Daphne was trying to calm down Red and Basil.

Like I said: chaos.

"Hank. I know you want to kill Puck. You have every right to want to. But you can't. You need to stay calm for Sabrina. Let puck live until Sabrina recovers. Then she can kill him. She's a bit more effective. CALM DOWN!" Jake was trying to soothe Henry down.

"Ok. Ok. Let Puck live so Sabrina can kill him. I'm calm." Henry said.

Jake let him go.

Then Henry sprinted. "How did I fall for that? I used to do that all the time with him." Jacob muttered and ran to catch up with his older brother.

Hank was already inside Puck's room when Jake caught up.

"PUCK! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Henry yelled.

Puck knew better than to hide. Henry was very capable of tearing down his spectacular room just to find him.

"Hi!" Puck said. "'Hi!' ? That's all you have to say. Oh! I'm going to beat you up, not enough to kill you, but enough to bring you close to death. Then, when you recover, Sabrina can do it again." Henry growled.

Puck grinned. "How high did she scream?" he asked.

"Hank! Come back here! You can't kill Puck! It wasn't his fault." Jacob called.

Henry glared at Jacob and then started sobbing. Puck was seriously confused.

"I'm pretty lost here. I'm admitting to putting the snake in Sabrina's bed, but why is Henry crying like a baby?" Puck asked.

"Do you have _any_ idea what breed of snake you put on Sabrina's bed?" Jacob asked.

Puck shook his head.

"It was a rattlesnake. One of the deadliest in North America." Jacob said.

"And?" Puck asked.

"It bit Sabrina." Henry said, gravely.

"What?" Puck said, flabbergasted. "Oh! Is April 1st? I would've known, though."

"This ISN'T a prank. The snake bit my daughter and now she is on the verge of death and it's all YOUR fault." Henry yelled.

Puck visibly paled. "I didn't know." He said softly.

Henry lunged at Puck, but Jake was ready and restrained Henry. Jacob took out one of his many magical trinkets and knocked Henry out. "Sorry, Hank. Can't have you killing Puck." Jacob said, softly.

Puck dropped to his knees. He was numb to the world. How could he have lost control of a prank like that? He broke into sobs. He had almost killed Sabrina. Not even almost. Sabrina was dying.

* * *

The ambulance came and took Sabrina. They let one person come with Sabrina.

While everyone was fighting to be that person, Veronica slipped away and before the rest of the family knew it, the ambulance was leaving.

"Did they just ditch us?" Daphne cried. She did a quick headcount.

"Wait! Where's mom?" Then it dawned on everyone. At least Sabrina was in good hands.

Jacob then came in, dragging Henry with Puck helping him.

"Hank!" Granny Relda cried.

"Relax, mom. I had to knock him out before he actually made good on his threat to kill Puck." Jacob explained.

Everyone turned to Puck. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't say anything.

Then, Granny Relda pulled him into a hug.

Once everyone saw her forgive him, they followed and soon everyone was hugging Puck.

It was then decided that Uncle Jake would stay behind to take care of Henry while Mr. Canis would drive the rest of the family to the hospital.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

In the ambulance, the emergency dude (A/N: What are they called?) was trying his best to keep Sabrina alive.

"Ma'am. My name is Earl Richardson. What type of snake bit her?" he asked.

"Rattlesnake. About 10 minutes ago. My mother-in-law did her best to drain the poison." Veronica said.

Earl nodded, thanked Veronica, and went to work on Sabrina. He got out the antidote, which was required to be on any ambulance.

Sooner or later, they reached the hospital. Sabrina woke up. Well, kind of. Everything was buried and sleep was tugging at her. 10 seconds later, she gave up and sleep take control.

Veronica tried to follow her daughter, but she wasn't allowed in the operation room.

"Ma'am. Your daughter will be fine. The doctor just has to stitch up the wound made when the venom was drained. Then, he'll make sure that the venom is safely out of her system. Just remain calm." A nurse said.

Veronica was lead to the waiting room, where she met the others. She sat down numbly and let Basil and Daphne cry on her. Soon, she was crying too.

Granny Relda joined the hug with Red in tow. Then Mr. Canis joined too, which was very unlike him to do so.

Puck was in a chair across the room. Veronica noticed this and smiled.

"Puck! Come over here." She called. Puck came and started crying.

"Shhh! It's alright. It's not your fault." Veronica said, trying to sooth Puck. They all fell asleep on Veronica.

* * *

"Ma'am? Are you Veronica Grimm?" A nurse asked.

Veronica woke up. "Huh?"

"Are you Veronica Grimm?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! Where is Sabrina?" Veronica said frantically.

"The doctor said she is stable, but sleeping. You may now see her." The nurse said.

Veronica tried to get up, but then found she couldn't. Every family member was asleep on her. Well, except for Mr. Canis who had found refuge in an empty chair.

This was going to take a while.

Veronica started with Granny Relda. "Relda! It's time to get up! We can see Sabrina." Relda awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" She asked. Then she remembered and got up.

Next was Basil. 'Basil, honey. It's time to get up." Basil stretched and Veronica picked him up. She gave him to Granny Relda who tried to comfort him.

"Red. It's time to get up." Veronica cooed. Red was already awake, though. "Good morning, Ms. Grimm. How's Sabrina?" Red asked.

"Stable, but sleeping." Veronica replied. Red peeled herself from the group.

Now, Puck and Daphne were left. Granny came to help her. "Guys! We need to go get Sabrina!" Veronica cried. Neither stirred.

Veronica gave up and told Mr. Canis, who had already woken up, to carry Daphne. She carried Puck. The rather odd group left to go to see Sabrina.

Granny was the first to enter the room. She gasped. Sabrina looked horrible and that was sugarcoating it.

Sabrina was dangerously pale. Her face was sweaty and she had bags under her eyes. Sabrina's arm was bandaged, but blood, pus, and other stuff stained it. Red looked like she was going to throw up.

Granny, hid Basil from this gruesome sight. Veronica visibly paled and nearly dropped Puck. Only Mr. Canis was unaffected.

Puck stirred. And then he screamed, causing Veronica to drop him in fright.

It was amazing that she was able to carry him, for he looked like he was 14, just like Sabrina. He was really 4,014. I think.

"Owwwww! Where am I?" Puck said, getting up.

"Puck, don-" Granny tried to warn him, but it was too late. Puck saw Sabrina and screamed. Again.

It all came rushing back. "I-I did this." Puck said to himself. He lowered himself in a seat and cried.

"Puck. You didn't do anything. It's no one's fault." Granny scolded him.

Puck stood up. "It is." he said. And he punch the wall. Everyone heard a crack and a lot of cursing. Then Puck turned. His fingers were bent in all different directions. Puck had broke his hand.

Granny called a nurse and Puck was whisked away.

Daphne was woken up by all the commotion and yawned. "Do I have to go to school?" She asked. It was a reflex. "No, honey. We're going to wait until Sabrina gets better." Granny said.

"Mr. Canis, Red. Let's go see if Puck's ok and leave them alone for a moment." They left. The Grimm family all broke into tears.

Suddenly, the monitor started beeping frantically. The nurse and doctor came in, rushing. Veronica, Basil, and Daphne were showed out. Sabrina was having a seizure.

* * *

Sabrina woke up, but she couldn't see anything. Everything was black. She blinked, but everything was the same. It was like she was in a void. There were no limits, yet everything was black. Feeling bored, Sabrina sat down. She felt sleep tugging at her, but she resisted.

After 15 minutes, she gave in.

She woke up again to light. It was everywhere, blinding her. Sabrina covered her eyes with her hands. What was happening?

Suddenly something began to take form. She saw her house down the road. How had she gotten there? Sabrina ran.

She really missed her family.

Stepping into the house, Sabrina was a bit lonely. Normally, the house was filled with noise, but it was deadly silent. Wanting an explanation, Sabrina headed to the nearest room, the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sabrina saw her father and Uncle Jake arguing. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Dad? What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

They ignored her.

"Uncle Jake! Is something wrong?" She cried, only to be ignored again.

Feeling a bit offended, she marched up to her dad and waved her hand in his face. It was like he couldn't even see her. Or hear her. Or feel her hit him. What was happening?

"Sabrina." A voice said. Sabrina tensed and crept out of the kitchen. She was about to head back when she saw someone.

It was none other than Briar Rose.

"Briar! What are you doing here? Are you alive?" Sabrina asked. The woman grimaced.

"No, I'm dead." Briar said.

"Am _I_ dead?" Sabrina asked.

"Almost. Listen, you don't belong here. You have to fight. Your family needs you to survive." Briar said, urgently.

Sabrina felt the urge to stay. Who was she?

"I want to stay." She said.

"You can't. Your family need you. Remember Daphne? Your mom? Yu dad? Basil?"

"Who are they?"

Briar looked worried.

"They're your family. What's your name?" Briar asked.

"That's funny. I can't remember."

"Your name is Sabrina Grimm. You are the descendant of the brothers grimm and you need to fight. You don't belong here." Briar said.

"I don't understand."

"People still love and need you."

"Who?"

"Puck. He loves you more than anything. And you love him too."

Then Sabrina remembered.

"Puck. Puck. The idiot fairy boy who I live with. Thank you!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's not his fault. Don't blame him."

"The rattlesnake. I won't, but I can't assure you that my father won't." Sabrina said.

"One last thing. Can you tell Jake that I love him?"

"Of course."

"And that I say yes. I'll marry him. Now go! Before it's too late!"

Sabrina nodded and gathered all her willpower.

She opened her eyes and saw light again. "Too...Much...Light!" She muttered. Then the light went away. "You're awake!" A voice said.

"Obviously." She said. "Where am I?"

"The emergency room. You've been through quite an ordeal. We almost lost you. I have to say, you quite a willpower." The voice said.

"Thanks, but who are you?"

"Doctor Craig Isaacson."

"Well, Doctor Isaacson. Can I see my family?"

"Of course. Just give me a minute."

The doctor left and Sabrina took the time to sort through her thoughts.

Puck had put the rattlesnake in her bed. Her scream woke up her family and she was bitten while they were arguing. It took a couple minutes to get their attention and then her father went rabid. It wasn't really Puck's fault. Was it?

Then, Briar's words came to her. "Puck. He loves you more than everything."

Thats what Briar had said. But... was it true?

Puck definitely hated her for he always pranked her and laughed at her misery. There was no way!

Luckily, Sabrina didn't have to ponder over it more when Daphne rushed in. "Sabrina! Thank goodness you're okay! ! You had us so worried." She gushed.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay."

"You had a seizure!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Mom!" Sabrina cried and they hugged.

"Hey, Basil!"

"Hey."

"Come on over here!" Sabrina insisted.

They had a little family hug.

"Are you guys having a group hug without me?" Granny said, indignantly. She joined with Red in tow.

"Where's dad?" Sabrina asked.

Granny shared a look with Veronica.

'He _might_ have went a little ballistic and he _might_ have tried to kill Puck." Granny Relda said, sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. You're father really blames Puck, so your uncle stayed behind to calm him down." Veronica explained.

Then the two walked in with Mr. Canis.

"I'm tell you, Jake. I WILL get my reve- Sabrina! You're awake!" Henry cried. Sabrina smiled as her father rushed toward her.

"You weren't plotting revenge on Puck, were you now?" She asked.

Her father looked sheepish. "Well..."

"Let me help!" Sabrina joked. "Uncle Jake!"

"Hey, 'brina. How's the arm?"

"Painful, but bearable. Actually, I have to talk to you. Alone." Sabrina said.

Everyone filed out.

"And no eavesdropping. I'm talking to you, Dad. and Daphne!" Sabrina yelled. She could've sworn she heard Daphne and her father ask how she knew what they were going to do. Ha!

"What's wrong?" Uncle Jake asked.

"When I had my, uh, seizure, I saw someone." Sabrina started.

"Who?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Briar Rose. She helped me stay alive. I guess I was pretty close to death." Sabrina said softly.

Uncle Jake paled. "Did she say anything?"

"She told me to tell you 2 things." Sabrina said. "One: She loves you. Two: Yes. She'll marry you."

Tears formed in Uncle Jake's eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that she loves you." Sabrina said.

Uncle Jake nodded. "Did she say anything else?"

"She mostly had to convince me to fight when I was about to give in." Sabrina said. She smiled weakly. She heard a sob outside.

"What did I say, Daphne?" Sabrina yelled.

"Sorry! It's just... I couldn't help myself?" Daphne said.

"You guys can come in now." Sabrina shouted. They all came in. Well, everyone except Puck.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"He punched the wall and broke his hand." Basil said.

"What? Why are you all in here? Go comfort him!" Sabrina shouted. No one moved.

"Fine then. I guess I'll go. " She muttered. She tried to stand, but she didn't have any strength. Then Uncle Jake brought over a wheelchair.

"Thank you." Sabrina told him. She hurried out and then realized that she didn't know where he was.

Sabrina rushed to the front desk. She was worried what else Puck might do. "Excuse me, ma'am. Where can I find Mr. Goodfellow?" Sabrina asked.

"Room 126. Do you need any help?" The lady said. Sabrina declined and rushed. Her hospital gown did little to keep out the chill.

"Room 120, room 122, room 124, room 126! Here he is!" Sabrina muttered. She was about to barge in when she remembered what little miners she had. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked again, but there was still no answer. She opened the door.

"Puck!" She cried. No one was there. Sabrina panicked. She rushed out of the room and was about to go to the front desk to report that Puck was missing, when she heard her father's voice.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Looks like she found Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Looks like she found Puck._

* * *

Sabrina knew that her father blamed Puck and she was a little scared of what he would do. Her fear propelled her down the hall to her room. No one saw her, but she saw everything.

Henry was standing in front of Puck with his hands clenched into fists. Puck was sulking in Henry's gaze. Henry was yelling at the poor boy. Veronica tried to calm him down, but she was brushed off.

Puck had tears streaming down his face and he was clutching his broken hand, as if trying to break it even more. Sabrina had had enough!

She struggled to stand, but went unnoticed. Using the wheelchair as a cane, she marched up to her father.

"Enough." she said. Her father looked surprised. "It's not his fault." Sabrina continued.

"But, he put the poisonous snake in your bed." Henry said.

"Did he make it to bite me? No. That was all the arguing that agitated it." Sabrina said. She was eerily calm.

"You should sit down. You don't know what you're saying." Henry said.

"I, out of all of us here, should know what I'm saying." Sabrina said.

"And what is that?" Henry asked.

"If I can forgive Puck for putting the snake in my bed, than you can too." Sabrina said, letting a little emotion leak into her voice. "People make mistakes. You should know."

Henry lowered his eyes in shame.

"I know you want to blame someone, but don't blame Puck. If you want, blame the rattlesnake. You can blame the universe, but you san't. Blame. Puck." Sabrina spat out.

Henry nodded and left without another word. What happened next was perceived in slow motion.

In Henry's turn, he accidentally kicked the wheelchair away, leaving Sabrina without anything to support her. She stumbled. The stairs were right there.

Sabrina felt herself lean backwards and braced herself for the fall.

Everyone lunged forwards to catch her. Only one person succeeded. Puck. He was lighting fast as his wings popped into existence and he flew behind her and caught her. He carried her bridal style all the way to her hospital room and laid her in her bed.

"Looks like I'm still saving your sorry butt, Grimm." he said.

"Well, fairy boy. I suppose I should pay you back." Sabrina said. He cocked his head.

"How?" He asked. Sabrina motioned him to come closer.

"Like this." She said and she kissed him on the lips. Puck squeaked in surprised, blushed, and kissed back.

They broke off when a disapproving grunt reached their ears. Sabrina was blushing very hard.

"Get a room!" Daphne said. They all laughed.

* * *

Later on in the day, when her family had to eat a bit, Puck visited her.

"You know, you have very good payment methods." He commented.

"Well, you earned it." Sabrina said.

"Look. I'm sorry i put that retched snake in your bed. I'll make it up to you by no more pranks." Puck said.

Sabrina laughed. Then stopped. "You're serious?"

She asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Let's revise that. No more pranks for a week. Then, you're free to prank me as you wish. Just no living creatures in the bed." Sabrina said.

Puck smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't make me regret it." She said

"I make no promises."

Sabrina smiled. She looked at Puck and studied him. For once, she didn't see his flaws, but his strengths. He was cute, in a boyish sort of way. He was funny and knew how to make her smile. Most importantly, he was always there for her.

"Checking me out?" he asked. Sabrina blushed.

"No. I was think about how despicable you're going to be when you start prancing me again." Sabrina lied.

"Well, you better enjoy now. In fact, I think I need a little reward for being such a good boy." Puck flirted.

"What type of reward?" Sabrina asked.

"You know. The one I got earlier." Puck suggested.

"Are you sure? I thought you absolutely despised me. Thats what you said 3 days ago." Sabrina teased.

Puck glared at her.

"Fine." Sabrina said with fake reluctance. "Pucker up."

Puck smiled. "Actually. I think I have something else in mind."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Sabrina Elizabeth Grimm, will you be my girlfriend?" Puck asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina said.

Then they kissed. They lived happily ever after until henry found out and threw a fit. That was the next day. Let us all pray for Puck's life and we should all hope that Henry doesn't murder him in his sleep. Oh! Sabrina recovered well and she now has a scar on her arm to remind her of when she had her first boyfriend.

 **The End**


End file.
